Cowboy Bebop: Heart of Stone
by asfghjkl
Summary: The story of Cowboy Bebop as you've never seen it before. The story of Spike in his syndicate with a twist. By infiltrating a rival syndicate, how will Spike's life be changed?


A/N: Okay, everyone knows and loves the series Cowboy Bebop. Many have read the Manga and have enjoyed it, but few know of the Shooting Star Manga, which consists of Cowboy Bebop in a different dimension. All of the characters are the same, but they have different pasts. Different bounties. Different lives. In honor of the concept of such a manga, I have created a story of the group of bounty hunters, in my own way.

Disclaimer: I own none of this except the few OC's I will stick in here every so often. Other then that, the rest of it belongs to the creators of Cowboy Bebop. Now, enough with the boring stuff, onto the story.

Cowboy Bebop: Heart of Stone 

In the syndicate know as the Red Dragons, it wasn't a strange happening when they would wage war against rivaling syndicates. Today was, unfortunately, no exception. Spike Spiegel could be seen on the rooftop of the Red Dragon headquarters. The classic cigarette lying in his lips, the tip of it smoking into the air surrounding him. The seventeen year old man was not alone either. Next to him stood his partner, Vicious. Vicious had helped cover his back in battle, and the two got along nicely. You could call them friends if it wasn't for the syndicate disallowing any emotional attachment to any of the members, for they could be gone in an instant, and grieving did little to help their cause. Emotions were weak in this syndicate, though some chose to break the rules if the right person passes them...

Spike turned to his partner as his cigarette was down to the butt, tossing the cigarette to the ground and smothering it under his foot. The basic thing to do. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, a white shirt tucked into it and a blue jacket covering the shirt. Spike was still facing in the direction of his partner who was casually leaning against the door, but then Spikes view went down below the building.

"Vicious.. Did you hear about the new mission Mao is sending us on?" Spike asked inquisitively. Vicious nodded, opening his snakelike eyes.

"Yes.. Apparently the elders sense a threat in another syndicate, well, you know the rundown. This has happened several times now." The man replied. Spike nodded subtly.

"Yes.. I do. I just want to know who it is. Mao suggested I do spy work within the syndicate, and I need to know some background information before doing so." Vicious moved from his spot against the door.

"I suggest you talk to Mao about this again. The man just might have his wires crossed. The elders won't permit you to spy just because he says so." Vicious said while moving towards the door, putting his hand on the doorknob.

"I know that already, Vicious. I'll check up with them soon." Spike said. Vicious turned to look at the man and grinned a dark grin.

"You seem apprehensive, Spiegel." He commented. "I suggest you let it go for now and wait until you are sent to do something. Don't go looking for trouble until it comes looking for you." Spike shook his head.

"You know, I'm kind of getting sick of you saying that. You always go looking for trouble, no matter the situation." Spike smirked.

"Heh, yeah, and look how well off I am now. I'm in no high rank in this syndicate and with you around I doubt I'll get anywhere." 

"You threatening me Vicious?" Spike's smirk expanded, Vicious chuckled slightly.

"We'll see, Spiegel, we'll see." Spike laughed. Vicious turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly, he began to step down the stairwell, leaving the door open for Spike whenever he decided to come down. Spike's grin fell and he removed his hands from his pockets, looking down below the building. He saw several pedestrians loitering around the city as if they'd nothing better to do and shook his head. But as his head turn, he saw something silver flash in the sunlight. It came from a gun in a holster, slightly concealed by the owners arm. He looked up to see who the person was..

It was a girl.

"The new rivaling syndicate is know as the Crimson Sun." Elder Sou said to Spike, who was standing before them in a humble bow. "We have called you here in order to request your services in the devastation of this organization." Spike's head rose and he looked at the Elder's before him.

"Yes.. I will do your bidding. What is your request?" Spike said in a serious tone. The Elders grinned at him.

"I believe Mao might of already informed you." Elder Ping began. "We would like to have some espionage within the facility. We think you'd be the best candidate for such a mission." Spike lowered his head.

"Yes, I will do as told. I'll head out tonight and find a way to infiltrate them." He said, rising from his bow.

"Yes, Spike.." Elder Wang began. "Keep in mind, get in there at any cost. We need the information before we can began their devastation." Spike nodded.

"Yes. I will go prepare." He turned to leave. As he approached the door, suddenly Sou spoke once more.

"Spike.. Keep in mind, you must be loyal to us. Never turn your back on this syndicate." Spike turned to look at them.

"I'd never betray this syndicate. You have my word on that." He turned around once more and walked out the door.

"Spike, my boy.. It's great to see you going on such a crucial mission." Mao said to Spike as he was preparing to leave. 

"Well, Mao, it seems the Van should trust me by now. I've been in this syndicate ever since my parents were killed when I was seven. You took me in and I've shown loyalty to both you and the Van." Spike replied as he put on his gun holster, putting his gun inside it. "I'm ready to go. Any tips before I head out?" 

"Nothing that I haven't already told you Spike. Just be careful not to blow your cover." Mao said, patting the seventeen year old before him on the back.

"I'll try but.." Spike grinned. "I'm not necessarily the delicate, cautious type."

Spike walked down the silent streets of Tharsis. It was around Midnight, and was alone. He cursed under his breath. 

"Damn it, why didn't the Van give me more specific directions to this place?" He turned to look around the empty streets, only finding business buildings and nothing that would pertain to a syndicate. He looked at a small, crude map that Mao had given him. He glanced frequently from his map to the buildings. "Hm.. I turn here, I believe.." He took a step to the left and found a huge building about the size of the Red Dragon HQ, and it had a sun on a sign on the middle of the building. "This is it.." He said. Stepping into the front door.

The place was even better the Red Dragon HQ. It's floor was pure marble, shining as if it had never been walked upon before. There was a single stairway in the front lobby, and nothing more. Yet, that staircase was not to be underestimated. It was lined with blood red silk carpeting the railing was a soft golden color. The staircase led to several different sectors of the building, all still lined with the red carpeting and the golden rail led into the walls, the golden tinting shining slightly in the lamp light. Spike stared around in awe for a minute when someone grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"What business do you have here?" A rough male voice said. He had blood red clothes on, with navy blue cuffs on his shirt and another ring of blue at the end of his pants where they met his socks. On the back his shirt sun emblem that was on the building was on it. The man had piercing green eyes and raven hair. Spike swallowed and began to say.

"My name is Lee Saru. I'm looking for a job here." He said, using an alias so they wouldn't recognize him if they knew anything about the Red Dragons.

"I see. Come with me." He removed his hand from Spike's shoulder and led him to the top floor of the building. The man opened the door and Spike walked into the darkness of the room, his shoes clanking on the now marble floor. He felt carpeting reach his feet then, walking in the darkness. Suddenly, a pair of lights began gleaming down on him. The room was lined with marble, with the silky rug leaning down a line in the middle of the room, suns were on the edges of the carpets. Spikes gaze led up the carpet, onto a pair of stairs that rose up about ten feet. He looked up the stairs as they led into darkness. The room was not fully lit up yet. His gaze would turn to the side, suddenly hearing the click of guns. His head turned quickly to find over fifty men surrounding him, all of their guns pointed in his direction. He would quickly turn to the steps before him once more as a voice rose from it.

"You wish to join our syndicate, eh?" Said the voice. He heard foot steps leading down from the stairway. "Then prepare for a few trials.. Lee Saru." The figure stepped into the light. Spike gasped.

It was the girl from the street.

~~~~~

Chapter preview:

Spike will have to undergo trials from the Crimson Sun syndicate. As he speculates about the leader, the man who brought him to the room starts to question his loyalty. Will Spike be found out before he can get any information? Please review to find out. Five reviews before next chapter will be posted. 


End file.
